Flora
is a female sheep Jewelpet who represents Stress Removal and Future Indication. Appearance Flora is a sheep with yellow wool, white face and ears. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of green fluorites. For her attire, she wears a green, bow-shaped fluorite ribbon with a yellow bell attached around her neck. She is mostly seen with droopy, half-lidded eyes in her old artwork and in the anime series. Charm Form Flora's Jewel Charm is light yellow and box-shaped with a green bow containing small pink spherical jewels on the top. There are pink musical notes lining the charm with a yellow bell in the middle of it. Personality According to the official website, Flora is depicted as a pure gentle Jewelpet who adores her warm wool. In the anime, Flora is gentle and meek and sometimes like to sleep. However, she can be seen as a scary monster when she gets very angry. Skills As the Jewelpet of Stress Removal, Flora's magic can release one's pressure and make them feel at ease. Also being the Jewelpet of Future Indication, she has the power to predict what will happen in the near future, usually in a positive note. She can indicate the future whenever someone is stuck on a problem too. In ''Jewelpet'', Flora wields the power of the latter, while in Jewelpet Twinkle☆ she has the former. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, she can manipulate her wool to fly and attack. History In ''Jewelpet'' Flora is the Jewelpet partner of Keigo Tatewaki, who was afraid about the secret of the Jewelpets being let out. Her Jewel Charm appears to him at the bus and Rinko and Ruby awaken her. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Flora is the object of a competition of the Jewel Star Grand Prix, in which Akari and Marianne must catch and pet her. This is not as easy as it seems, as Flora is an expert magic user. In Jewelpet Sunshine In episode 33b, the Plum class goes to a farm for a school trip. Angela meets Flora herself there and they become friends much to Labra's chagrin, who feel like she had been forgotten and extremely jealous of Angela being with Flora. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In episode 11, Topaz sends Ruby to collect Flora's famed wool as a condition for making clothes for Pink. Flora puts up a fight, as she dislikes having her wool taken, but in the end, she lets Ruby take some of it. In Jewelpet Happiness In episode 14, Flora brings a dairy cart to the Jewelpet Café and meets Taira who helps her with her cart and she falls in love with him, but he is too embarrassed to have people look at him whenever he's with a Jewelpet so he acts mean towards her. Taira then feels guilty about his behavior towards Flora and apologizes to her, and they form a Magic Gem in the end. In Lady Jewelpet In one of Luea's flashbacks to her time with Lady Diana, Flora was one of the mentors she talked to the most. Gallery Trivia *Flora's jewel motif is fluorite (also called fluorspar), the mineral form of calcium fluoride. **Her secondary motif is a bell. *Flora shares the same voice actress with Cony from LINE OFFLINE and LINE TOWN. Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Green Category:Minor Characters